Rokurou Rangetsu
Rokurou Rangetsu (ロクロウ・ランゲツ, Rokurō Rangetsu) is the fictional character and one of the main male protagonists of the Tales of Berseria series of the Tales of series. He is a 22 year-old, free and happy-go-lucky young samurai, who is actually a daemon. Despite of being one of those affected by the daemonblight disease that transforms them into monsters, he still maintains his sense of reason and continues to walk his own path. He later then joins Velvet's side on her journey as a way for paying of his debt for telling him where to find the sword he wears on his back. Referring to it as "This sword is my life." And that his family always pays what is owed. He has an older brother, Shigure Rangetsu. "Surely you know me by now. I might not look it, but I'm a man of duty." :—Rokurou Rangetsu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Benjamin Diskin (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Once a samurai of the renowned Rangetsu clan, Rokurou is now a daemon who retained his sense of reason, and accompanies Velvet in her journey in order to repay a debt to her. Despite carrying a longsword he claims to be his life on his back, he wields dual blades in battle. Appearance Rokurou has mid-length, spiky and black hair which covers the right portion of his face (specifically to cover his right eye). His hair is tied into a low-ponytail and each strand of hair flicks out. Despite his human-like appearance, his true nature as a daemon appears on the right side of his face, which is dye covered black with red markings surrounding a red eye that had appeared after the Scarlet Moon and continues lower down on his body. Rokurou takes the appearance of a samurai, with traditional clothing and armor. His attire consists of black legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a dark purple robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The purple layer of clothing has orange as its inverted color. He wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He has a strap attached to his torso which he hangs his sword on the back of. Rokurou also wears traditional sandal footwear for that of samurais; with straps and socks. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown (left), Red (right) * Age: 22 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 180cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A freewheeling young swordsman who treats even angry Velvet with good cheer. Contracting Daemonblight hasn't dampened his spirits; he uses it to empower his familial sword artes." :—The Tales of Link's description on Rokurou Rangetsu. Rokurou himself is kind and cheerful young swordsman, taking care of the people around him, who carries his ways of a samurai the same as when he was human. He is also caring despite having his mercenary-type ways, being the one who treats Laphicet like a younger brother, something he tries encourages Velvet to do more, which shows his nurturing side. In this, he is a good match for the headstrong and reckless Velvet, as well as the blank and will-less Laphicet. He also considers himself a man-of-duty. Relationships Friends/Allies * Velvet Crowe * Laphicet * Eizen Family * unnamed mother (deceased) * Shigure Rangetsu (older brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities His battle class is that of a Dual Wielder, in other words, he holds two blades to fight with, a reference to his samurai lineage. Rokurou fights using two blades, neither of which is the sword across his back. Primarily his techniques consist of martial artes and slashing twin blade technique, while his hidden artes are seal-based elemental attacks that follow a numerical systems, the earth being his main attribute towards fighting. When Rokurou has enough Soul on his Soul Gauge, he can use his Break Soul called Retribution (因果応報 →カウンター技, Inga Ouhou Kauntā-waza; literally meaning Factor Result Retribution → Counter-Technique) and Vengeful Stance, which has him enter a counterattack stance that goes off if struck, similar to Chloe Valens from Tales of Legendia. His Switch Blast is Eluding Strike. His mystic artes are Form 0: Sunder, Rangetsu Heron, and Form 9: Final Judgment. He also shares a dual mystic arte with Eizen known as Last Laugh. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Rokurou is a part of the Rangetsu family from outside of the continent, signified by his unusual appearance and attire. He is the sixth child, thus the name "Rokurou". When he was younger, he often got into fights with his older brother, Shigure Rangetsu. Rokurou mentioned that as a child, his parents very strict in teaching him the ways of the Rangetsu Style, a secret form of martial artes passed down exclusively by the Rangetsu family. He also noted that his mother was very caring and that his family in general used to get along with each other. Three years prior to the events of the main storyline, Rokurou was one of the few who became a daemon during the events of the Scarlet Night. Despite becoming one, he managed to retain his bodily appearance and himself, in both his sense of self and reason. Taking his changed appearance in stride, Rokurou moves ever forward, advancing his family's sword style. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology ''Rokurou (ロクロウ) written Rokurou (六郎) means "Sixth Son". This has also been explained by him in-game, that it is equivalent to the "sixth sibling". External links * Rokurou Rangetsu Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Rokurou Rangetsu Talespedia * Rokurou Rangetsu Aselia Notes & Trivia * According to a special skit that comes with a pre-ordered copy of Tales of Berseria, Rokurou's favorite past Tales series character is Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia. Being a fellow dual-wielder, Rokurou finds Lloyd's claim of two swords being twice the power of one sword to be an inspiring philosophy. Category:Daemons Category:Velvet's Group